


S Y Z Y G Y

by Scofie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A/B/O Vibes, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breeding Kink, Dark Crack, Discussion of Abortion, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Force Choking, Loss of Virginity, Possessive Kylo Ren, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex, Инопланетянин Кайло, Немой Кайло, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, щупальца
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie
Summary: Рей цепляет в баре странного парня. У него щупальца. А ей нужно перестать пить.





	S Y Z Y G Y

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [S Y Z Y G Y](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857157) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



Она в баре, пьёт в одиночестве — что, похоже, не самая лучшая идея, но в этот момент своей жизни она практически херов гений. Это мужикам, наткнувшимся на опьяневшую в хлам Рей, следует бояться, особенно если у неё закончится выпивка.

— Рей, не позорься.

Лениво подняв голову, она замечает По, стоящего у стойки и протирающего бокал салфеткой. Как обычно, он выглядит _обалденно_ , но он стопроцентный гей и стопроцентно встречается с её лучшим другом Финном. И всё равно она смотрит на него и икает. Замутить втроём?

Очевидно, она произносит это вслух. Закатив тёмные глаза, По ставит бокал. На нём, как обычно, джинсы и футболка, а Финн же всегда носит брюки и свитер. Два сапога — пара. По вытаскивает Финна из скорлупы так, как никогда не удавалось Рей — может, потому, что они отсасывают друг другу.

Она стонет. 

— Который час?

— Для тебя? Последний звоночек, — По осматривает бар, разглядывая других посетителей. — У того парня, Рей, повязка на глазу. Иди, блевани на него, и он, скорее всего, отвезет тебя в любой мотель, который выберешь. 

— Грубиян, — бормочет Рей. На ней до сих пор рабочие шмотки: чёрные туфли на низком каблуке и юбка-карандаш. Быть бухгалтером в юридической фирме на Манхэттене — уже повод, чтобы упиться в сопли. — Плесни мне ещё виски, бармен, — она толкает стакан, отчего он почти опрокидывается.

По фыркает. 

— Последний раз.

В подростковом... возрасте, она пила. В колледже — пила. Повзрослев, она продолжает пить. Алкоголь держит приносящие боль воспоминания в узде. Начав пить в четырнадцать, с тех пор она не останавливается. Финн пытается переключить её на травку, но они с Джеком Дэниелсом лучшие друзья. Она никогда не променяет его на шмаль.

Ей двадцать четыре года, и большинство вечеров она проводит в небольшом баре По Дэмерона. К ней частенько присоединяется Финн, но он алкоголик, и у него хватает ума держать себя в руках. Она алкоголичка, но полностью дееспособна. У неё есть работа, она ходит в спортзал и всякое такое. Она в порядке.

Через полчаса, засобиравшись домой, По целует её в щёку. Он говорит новому бармену, Кайдел, не подпускать Рей к бухлу. Она смотрит на Кайдел, и та начинает нервничать, переступая с пятки на носок. На три года моложе Рей и до смешного красива, а ещё не пьёт, как рыба.

Кайдел приглаживает свою странную причёску, похожую на бублики. 

— Мистер Дэмерон сказал... 

Рей двигает свой пустой бокал через барную стойку. 

— Виски. С соком.

Может, у неё депрессия. Рей не знает. Прижимаясь горячей щекой к холодной липкой столешнице, она зевает. Пока она пьёт, разум блаженно опустошается, и ей не нужно думать ни о чём, кроме нескольких глотков воды. Иногда подцепив симпатичного парня, Рей тащит его обратно в свою квартиру, чтобы он отлизал ей, и она смогла вырубиться. После она вышвырнет его или пообещает свидание в кино. И каждый раз одно и тоже.

Кайдел, в своей футболке с Флайбоем, отходит в заднюю часть бара, чтобы собрать заказы на выпивку. Рей наблюдает, как она хихикает, приглаживая свои каштановые волосы. Она такая игривая и милая, а Рей полна неразрешённых травм и вискаря. Сука.

Раньше-то она была хорошим человеком. Она по-прежнему хорошая. После пятой порции виски она становится раздражительной, сварливой и возбуждённой. В баре полно дедов, которые напоминают ей блядского Ункара Платта, а по этой дорожке идти она не намерена.

Сев, она потирает лицо и листает Тиндер. Ладненько... молодой, не женатый и выше шести футов ростом. Таковы её условия. Кто желает выебать Рей Нииму и купить ей вафель?

Ножки стоящего рядом с ней стула царапают пол. Она оглядывается, отвлёкшись на какого-то чувака по имени Хакс, и присматривается хорошенько. 

Высокий, высокий, _высокий_. У него вытянутое бледное лицо и большие тёмные глаза, прямо как у По, которые в данную секунду сосредоточены на ней. Тёмные волосы прикрывают уши, но часть их собрана на макушке. Он очень старается, но с трудом помещается на стуле, и Рей готова поклясться, что слышит, как он... щебечет?

На охуительно огромных руках, которые определённо могут придушить её и отшлёпать, нет кольца. Он неуклюж. Бледная кожа краснеет, пока он изо всех сил пытается усесться, будто никогда раньше стула не видел, а Рей продолжает оценивающе разглядывать его. Широкие плечи, крупные предплечья и большой нос, но ему идёт. Большинство людей не оценят его привлекательность. 

Она заговаривает с британским акцентом и улыбается. 

— Привет. Как тебя зовут?

Он неопределённо показывает на горло. Немой? Никогда прежде она не трахалась с немым парнем. Приподняв брови, она предлагает ему свой телефон.

— Напечатать можешь? — спрашивает она.

Парень кивает; положив телефон на стойку, он тыкает на пять букв — одну за другой, будто с телефонами не очень ладит. Кайло. Ха! Как Кайла, но... с ‘о’. Может, он иммигрант или турист.

Улыбнувшись, она наклоняется ближе и проводит кончиками пальцев по его руке под столешницей. Он быстро моргает; кадык дёргается. Божечки, он нервничает. Этот здоровяк нервничает, потому что она касается его руки. Должно быть, он девственник. Не так весело, но сойдёт.

Однако одежда у него странноватая: вся чёрная, скрывающая его от подбородка до самых ног. Ей хочется снять все эти тряпки и посмотреть, что под ними.

Развернувшись к нему всем корпусом, она предлагает ему остатки своего напитка. 

— Очень рада познакомиться, — говорит она с улыбкой.

Кайло кивает, потом смотрит на протянутый бокал. Его полные розовые губы сжимаются, прежде чем он поднимает бокал и делает малюсенький глоток. Рей смеётся, когда он плюётся, и на этот раз она уверена, что слышит, как он щёлкает языком, словно рассерженный голубь.

— Извини, — она хихикает. — Думаю, ты предпочитаешь пиво, да? — Коснувшись его запястья, она сжимает пальцы. — Ты живёшь поблизости?

Он отрицательно качает головой. Из-под волос выглядывают уши, кончики которых становятся краснее, когда Рей начинает гладить его по руке. Она снова улыбается, пытаясь успокоить его. Если он не может говорить, то трахаться будет легче лёгкого. Но тащить его к себе с криками и пинками она не собирается.

Она слегка откидывается назад. 

— Ну... врать не буду — мне хочется, чтобы мы вместе пошли ко мне. Ты за или...?

Кайло склоняет голову и пожимает плечами. Ладненько. Её это устраивает. 

Кайдел не обращает внимания на Рей, которая, подхватив пальто, вместе с Кайло выходит в студёную нью-йоркскую ночь. Он суёт руки в карманы и идёт рядом с ней, пока Рей спотыкается и болтает о работе. Её жилище всего в нескольких кварталах отсюда, и у неё имеется кастет на случай, если ему взбредёт в голову убить её. Финн говорит, что ей это не поможет, но обычно она пьяна настолько, что ей наплевать. 

Она ведёт Кайло на третий этаж своего многоквартирного дома, дрожа от холода. Согнув свои огромные плечи, чтобы вписаться в дверной проём, он проходит за ней внутрь и с любопытством оглядывается. Квартира у неё самая типичная: небольшая кухня, небольшая гостиная, небольшая спальня, небольшая ванная комната. Она зарабатывает, поэтому не живёт в натуральной коробке из-под обуви.

— Могу я предложить тебе выпить? — вешая пальто, спрашивает она. — Есть пиво, вино, вода... Выбирай, чем травиться будешь.

Кайло нервничает. Он пожимает плечами, и Рей наливает ему бокал белого вина. Ночь опускается на город, вдали сверкают огни. Он с тоской смотрит в окно, будто ищет что-то за пределами горизонта. Это было бы прекрасно, не будь Рей пьяна и возбуждена.

Она протягивает ему вино и пинком убирает кроссовок с пути. 

— Тебе же есть восемнадцать, да?

Он быстро кивает и оттопыривает три пальца на одной руке, и один на второй. Тридцать один? Ей подходит. Она складывает два и четыре, и он расплывается в улыбке, но не показывает зубы. Он очарователен.

Они ещё немного пьют, прежде чем Рей отводит Кайло в свою спальню, которую для подобных случаев держит в порядке. Она слишком пьяна, поэтому о прелюдии не заботится. Пока он не сводит с неё широко раскрытых в восторге тёмных, голодных глаз, она расстёгивает блузку. Сначала он просто протягивает обе большие руки, которые немного дрожат, а затем кладет их на белый кружевной бюстгальтер.

Она смеётся и дёргает за молнию на его кофте. Чертовски странно. 

— Хорошо, теперь ты.

Кайло дрожит, пока она снимает с него одежду. Оголив его, безусловно, рельефную бледную грудь, Рей колеблется и уточняет, не хочет ли он остановиться, но Кайло быстро качает головой и помогает ей со своими брюками. Молнии повсюду. Почему _молнии_?

Она встаёт на цыпочки и первой целует его в шею. Подобно птице, он щебечет и без предупреждения сжимает её в костоломных объятиях, но Рей смеётся. Она чувствует, как вставший член сквозь боксеры упирается ей в живот, и снова смеётся, когда он начинает отчаянно в неё вжиматься. По коже размазывается предэякулят.

— Расслабься, — ворчит Рей. — Тише. У нас вся ночь впереди, — она выскальзывает из юбки и трусиков и целует его в челюсть. — Может, разденешься и присядешь?

Нечасто она расщедривается на минеты, но сегодня готова сделать исключение, потому что этот парень её просто _убивает_. Кайло хмурится, глядя на неё, поэтому Рей опускается на колени перед ним и сама стаскивает с него нижнее бельё. Освободившийся член пульсирует; на кончике блестит бисеринка смазки.

— Ты чист? — спрашивает она, как будто он не солжёт. 

Широко распахнув тёмные глаза, он кивает. Сжав основание члена, Рей спокойно облизывает головку; она слишком пьяна, чтобы впечатлиться его величиной.

Хмыкнув, Кайло хватает её за волосы. Он следит за тем, как она берёт его в рот, ласкает языком под головкой и принимает глубже, до тех пор, пока не давится. Он стонет, глубоко и гортанно, и двигает бёдрами в такт движениям её рта. Твёрдый и солёный, как большинство членов. Закрыв глаза, она берёт головку за щеку и ждёт, пока он приблизится к краю, чтобы отступить.

Его длинные пальцы благоговейно касаются её щеки, и он смотрит на неё так, как никто другой. Из-за этого она нервничает. Поэтому, остановившись, Рей тащит его к кровати. Они трахнутся и покончат с этим.

Когда она поворачивается, то чувствует, как нечто влажное обвивается вокруг её запястья.

Она моргает, потом оглядывается назад и видит зелёное щупальце, обвившееся вокруг её тонкого запястья. Продолжая моргать, она бросает взгляд на Кайло, потом обратно на щупальце. Которое вырастает из его рёбер. У него четверо щупалец. Они были у него всё это время? Она обдолбалась?

Кайло щёлкает пальцами и снова щебечет. Щупальце напрягается. Он смущенно смотрит на Рей сквозь тёмные ресницы.

Она жестом указывает на койку. 

— Останавливаться я не собираюсь. Мы просто ляжем в кровать, — её взгляд задерживается на остальных четырёх щупальцах, торчащих из его тела. — ...Ты собираешься отложить яйца в моём животе?

Он щебечет и качает головой. Медленно кивнув, она дёргает его за руку. Слишком глубоко она увязла. Ей хочется трахаться.

Кайло следует за ней. Он двигается, как девственник, неуверенно и смиренно, устраивается между её бёдер, но энтузиазма у него хоть отбавляй. Щупальца оборачиваются вокруг её бёдер, разводят их в стороны, пока она направляет в себя его член. Надевать презик сейчас кажется немного нелепо, пока грёбаные щупальца присасываются к её коже. Она наполовину уверена, что отключилась у Финна и видит во сне хентай.

Кровать скрипит, зелёные простыни свалены в куче на полу. Толкнувшись в неё, Кайло рычит, и Рей, наконец, валится назад с гортанным стоном. Сначала он двигается слишком быстро, но замедляется, когда она толкает его в плечо. Они находят ритм; постанывая, он жарко задыхается ей в шею. Щупальца сжимают её бедра, пока Кайло вбивается в неё со смесью звуков, которых Рей никогда прежде не слышала. Она чувствует, как он дёргается и пульсирует, изливаясь в неё, как обычный мужчина.

Она не кончает, но не успевает разозлиться, потому как он выскальзывает из неё и быстро заменяет свой вялый член щупальцем. Которое скользит по внутренней стороне бедра, пробирается туда, где из неё вытекает сперма — Кайло напевает и утыкается носом ей в щеку. Глаза расширяются, когда щупальце пробирается внутрь неё с влажным звуком.

Она цепляется за его широкую спину. 

— Ох... О, Господи... 

Кайло щёлкает языком ей на ухо, пока щупальце мягко двигается в ней, дразня её самым странным образом. Она хнычет и царапает его кожу, жадно подаваясь ему навстречу каждый раз, когда он попадает в нужное место. Он по-прежнему удерживает её бедра порознь, и Рей чувствует себя наилучшим образом усмирённой.

Она кончает без предупреждения. Кайло мурлычет, как кот, пока она стенает, вжав пятки в матрас. Щупальце движется и всасывается в нужное место, вынуждая её кончать до тех пор, пока становится уже невмоготу. Похоже, Кайло тоже кончает: он стонет ей в волосы, и щупальце вроде как пульсирует.

Она стискивает бёдра и пытается отдышаться. Щупальце выскальзывает из неё с влажным звуком, оставляя за собой след из жидкости; остальные тоже отступают. Кайло целует её лицо и с широкой улыбкой устраивается рядом с ней. Он взмахивает рукой, и одеяла укрывают их будто по волшебству.

Рей слишком вымотана, поэтому отрубается почти моментально... 

...Но просыпается она в другом настроении.

Задыхаясь, она подрывается в высохших пятнах спермы и пота. Рей хмурится, глядя на солнце, пробивающееся сквозь жалюзи, и шипит от боли, закрыв лицо руками. Ладно, ей это не приснилось, но у него ведь не было... 

Щёлкающие звуки раздаются из дверного проема. Растопырив пальцы, Рей видит, что он стоит перед ней в одних только боксерах, а щупальца на всеобщем обозрении. Его волосы собраны в пучок, а в руке мёртвый голубь. Кровь размазана по рту, наполненному клыками — острыми такими, как у злой куклы.

Рей пялится. Он не исчезает.

— Я в каком-то японском телешоу? — вяло спрашивает она.

Кайло наклоняет голову и хмурится. Нет. Они не в телешоу. У этого психа в руках мёртвая птица, которую он, вероятно, убил, и грёбаные щупальца. Которыми он её выебал.

Он улыбается и, подойдя к ней, как на блюдечке с голубой каёмочкой предлагает ей птицу, словно жертву. Рей пытается улыбнуться, когда берёт мёртвое тельце. Она только что занималась сексом с правительственным экспериментом, лишила его девственности, а теперь он, как кот, приносит ей подарки.

Она кладёт птицу на тумбочку. 

— Большое спасибо, — сердце в груди колотится. — Было приятно познакомиться, но мне пора на работу.

Кайло кивает.

Она пробует снова. 

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты... ушёл.

Он грустно щебечет и прыгает к ней в постель. Глаза медленно расширяются, когда огромные руки окружает её, а липкие щупальца прижимают к груди, твёрдо отвечая на эту просьбу.

Пора ей прекращать бухать. Через всю комнату она смотрит на свой телефон, когда щупальце скользит ей в трусики. Ей действительно пора бросать.

...Сразу после того, как Кайло доведёт её до оргазма.


End file.
